Something happened to Sucy III: The Sunken Realm
by Frank the Racist Waifu
Summary: The long-awaited final part of this trilogy. Sucy seeks help but does not receive it. She's looking for help in all the wrong places. Sometimes, when you look behind yourself, you see something bad. Previous parts: (Part I:/s/12621440/1/Something-happened-to-Sucy Part II: /s/12639373/1/Something-happened-to-Sucy-II-The-Egg).


After a period of time, Sucy's evil talking anus had begun to rot. Pustules, warts and shredded skin covered her ass which was green, blue and pink in various different places. It also swelled and sagged at various intervals. It was tough for Sucy to put her panties on as the ass was constantly changing in size and shape. Regularly, it made groaning and creaking sounds. Strangely enough, no gasses had escaped from it for a long while. No longer did the ass command her to have sex or belittle her. It instead spoke in a language of burbles and grunts that seemed to subliminally embed messages in Sucy's brain. The anus' ultimate intention was to wipe out the entire non-magic toddler population so the witches could rule the world. Sucy knew that because her ass told her even though it didn't. She remembered that strange man who walked on her ceiling. For some reason, she didn't truly believe that man meant her harm. He sent her that creepy letter. It was so dumb. She walked down to the well, her ass quaking as she went. In the well was a man who would answer her questions.

"What is up, my homosexual?" she shouted into the well.

"Gay shit." was the answer.

"Why is my ass so terrible?" she asked.

"HIV." was the reply.

"Why am I so miserable?" asked Sucy.

"50 the a help enjoyed across windowsill in by of some hands critical written are 1970 during heard stop hundreds as a name of whole here a fnord appeared the few books moby as from and each my was the rumors books in your both virtually were of mysterious principia cat continuum wonderful thing or principia the intriguing moments the a s cult principia them about spread later myself book people on a of I during some sufi space occasional far nixon the dick," said the man in the well "and I am afraid I cannot make it any clearer than that."

"Huzzahs and gonfolons discordia entered our slowly by the some as far lucidity I enjoyed principia during a heard no said almost as unobtrusively the younger rumors contradict the occasional principia discordia page 6!" cursed Sucy. She sighed and walked back home in a huff.

As soon as Sucy arrived at her destination, Akko turned to her and said "There is a bomb at the centre of everything and it's going to explode!"

Sucy ran away crying. Her path was blocked by her mother and father, who were both on fire. A phallic, fungi-like growth stretched out of their torsos and touched Sucy's forehead. She was trembling with surprise at the new situation. Whatever happened, it occurred. Sucy could very well become an insect tomorrow. The drastic changes in the fabric of reality had become so frequent that nearly every day had its own rules. The fungi burrowed its way inside her skull. Meanwhile, a long way away, Beethoven was playing. Her mind got overtaken by the fungi. It had been the second time Sucy had been violated in the space of two weeks. The memories of that time made Sucy well up. She did not know why, as she had had her consciousness overridden by fungi, but she did anyway. The crown of the magi had been bestowed upon her. She had achieved true enlightenment.

Judgement was the Aeon. Her parents were to be judged and she was the jailer. Many Sucys were in this court. They begged and whined and said that they could not take responsibility as they had been sent to the sunken realm as well. They were dipped in holy oil and sent to the velvet room for ten years. The judge turned to one of the Sucys (we cannot tell which) and said "You are but a fool."

Death was a love affair. And yet so was transformation. The metamorphosis had changed the world of illegal arms dealership. In other words, Lenin was on sail again. The rose (cannot) change hands. We are but specks in the face of those who contort desks. Have you seen your demon? I hope not for I have not either. Sucy had lived a charmed life as a sow but now the time had come for her to be turned into bacon. The needle had been prepared. She let go. She had been transformed into a human baby. Nobody cares about the Philippines(?).

Strength is a muzzled lion. Struggling against something it has no comprehension of. Sucy kept trying to open her jaw but could not. She saw herself and screamed.

Sucy was lost in a maze. The maze was also a desert. It was a desert maze. The fool is madness or bewilderment but also zero. The numerical value of zero. She had wandered for so long and with little idea of where she wanted to be. She looked up and saw the bronze sky (as Homer had once envisioned). She was not simply in Hell. She then shat her pants. Iron, cruel iron was master of them all. But bronze was in the sky so who's laughing now, bitch?

Sucy was hard at work. She did not notice the objects scattered across the upper part of her desk. Lotte sat up from her bed.

"Hey. Sucy, what's that?" she asked.

Sucy turned to look at her (her head as heavy as the master).

"Huh. Didn't know you were into tarot cards."

"I'm not" said Sucy.

She turned around to return to her work before doing a double take. Tarot cards. All 22 of them. She turned back to Lotte and saw that her eyes were pretty fucking deep. She knew there was something she just could never fix. The constant screeching of iron. Those eyes that held nothing behind them. The silence was so terrifying that she felt like crying. She had never felt so utterly weak before.

"Lotte…" she said, before regretting her words entirely.

THE END


End file.
